Could it be?
by Yodeling Pickles
Summary: There are fey and Sarah and goblins galore, fun and romance and no s'mores. Fluff.


Could it be?

Yes, yes it is. A new story. That I don't really own the characters to. Except for the character's I made up. But they probably don't really count. I know they aren't really that important to me...

* * *

><p>A wispy blond haired man walked into the cool dimness of an office building.<p>

All the ladies in the nearby vicinity immediately locked eyes on him and swooned.

Was it his gorgeous looks?

Was it the way his clothing hugged his body like a second skin?

Was it his sinfully delicious smirk?

Nobody knew and nobody cared. A few wondered what he was doing in this particular office building. Perhaps he was a new client?

Certainly he was not looking for a job, so perhaps he was going to make a deal with the boss.

Of course the real question that was the most important was: Is he single?

He immediately headed for the elevators. A slight sigh was heard from those who could only see his back.

Not that his back was any less magnificent, but his face was too beautiful to be facing toward a blank wall.

Molly the new receptionist hoped that he wanted to ask her where he was to go and was disappointed to see his hand, elegantly clad in a leather glove, reaching for the up button.

There he stood oozing good looks and charm, which somehow seemed to make time slow around him. Or at least make the ladies who were in the lobby slow down.

A few of them were working their courage up to go stand at the elevator next to him, and there might have been a rush toward his elevator in a few seconds but then a breeze seemed to blow a lady into the office building.

She was also blond and her face while almost as beautiful as the man's seemed to have much more haughtiness in it.

Instantly all the males turned their heads to stare.

Greg the custodian was close enough to smell her delicate perfume and almost sank to the ground in a kind of stupor, fortunately the mop held him up.

The lady also headed to the elevator. Soon the two gorgeous people were standing next to each other. The area seemed to fill up with gorgeousness as if beauty was bouncing off the walls and reflecting back again.

Suddenly the lady seemed to notice the gorgeous man. "Jareth! What a surprise! What are you doing here?"

The ladies all leaned forward to hear his response. When it did come it shivered up their spine and conjured images of velvet and smooth chocolate dipped in strawberries.

"Tatiana," purred the sinful voice, "How nice to meet you, and so unexpectedly, what brings you here? You said you hated leaving home."

At this Bonny the third floor receptionist, swooned into Greg's arms that happened to be near. She was rather a large armful and he slowly sank to the ground.

When she woke up five minutes later, they fell madly in love and got married. They named their first son Jareth in honor of the man who got them together.

(But that's another story which has no bearing on this one.)

The exquisite woman tossed her blond hair with a tinkling laugh that set all the other ladies teeth on edge, and had the men all taking a step toward it.

(Except Greg of course)

As she began to talk the thought ran collectively through the ladies minds that she must be after him. "Oh this and that."

Again her laugh tinkled out and any guy that had not noticed her before, if any, whipped his head around to find the source of that noise. Then the elevator dinged and the two were swept away. But as the doors closed they heard the smooth voice reply "do tell..."

Tatiana was a schemer. She had been after Jareth the Goblin King ever since her 131st birthday when her friend/rival Biana had pointed him out as the most eligible bachelor of the underground.

She had vowed then and there that he was to be hers. But she had not been as other girls.

First she gathered facts about what he liked and didn't like. She was much more subtle, a few questions made her realize that he was going to be much more difficult to catch.

Other girls had tried to seduce him and had failed. Still others had tried snubbing him and that didn't work either. Those that ignored him he had ignored right back. There seemed no way to get his attention.

But after careful thought Tatiana's crafty mind had thought of a way. She would step on the backs of her predecessor's and make him hers.

First she forced her brother Tureen to become friends with the Goblin King.

Then after they had a slight friendship she had her brother go to his kingdom to visit him. And what can be more natural than a brother bringing his sister along with him.

When she got to the Goblin kingdom she pretended to be incredibly interested in the whole kingdom. Of course secretly she thought of ways to change it when they were married, but it would never do to say the word marriage aloud.

She came often to show her interest and "love" for the land. She even pretended interest in the Bog of Eternal Stench.

Soon she was coming over all the time even without her brother. For some reason the King never seemed to notice her much but that never stopped her.

He would feel her at part of his kingdom, and then her would ask her to marry him, so that he could have her all to himself all the time and not have her just dropping by on occasion.

This was her brilliant plan.

There were two places she was not allowed to go. One was the Escher room and the other was the Queens gardens.

Jareth was often in the Escher room, and when he was not there he was in his throne room with all his subjects crowded around him.

He had never been one to entertain and guests that dropped by, if they wanted to be there they found their own amusement.

No-one was allowed to visit when there was a runner in the labyrinth. The transportation spells would either dump the person somewhere else or tell them to turn back.

Despite all the difficulties that cropped up, Tatiana felt that she was making progress.

She had lasted longer than any other girl attempting to get Jareth, she was sure and he had not rejected her advances yet. He had even escorted her to a ball!

True, he had left after five seconds, but he had never escorted anyone else before. Of course, she had to get an escort because her brother (who was supposed to escort her) became violently ill.

Details, details.

She was definitely worming her way into the Goblin Kings arms and kingdom. Then suddenly her brother went aboveground and fell in love with some human girl.

Apparently she had some sort of magic. He seemed really serious about this human for some reason. He said this was "the one".

Preposterous. But he nagged her until she agreed to come meet this "lady" who had captured her brother's heart.

That's why she found herself above ground trying to act like a human. She had been very annoyed because she had been going to visit Jareth that day.

But imagine her surprise and luck when she found Jareth at the same elevator. Perhaps he was even following her?

He must be there to see her! She chattered along about her brother's love interest. Somehow she managed to sound bored and indulgent at the same time. As usual Jareth didn't say much.

He did mention that he was here to meet and have lunch with a friend. A friend? Perhaps her? The possibility made her smile just the slightest fraction more.

Then the elevator reached the floor she was supposed to get out on and Jareth also got out with her. Tatiana heard her brother's voice down the hall a little ways. They both drifted down that way.

When they entered the office where it was coming from, they found the room a mess. It looked as if a hurricane had come through. Papers were scattered everywhere and desks were turned over.

A young lady stood in the middle of the room with the mess all around her and had an exasperated look on her face. Tureen stood off to the side of the doorway with a smug look on his face. He was in the middle of talking. "Power that you cannot even imagine could be yours."

The lady, and Tatiana had to admit that she was one, looked around at the mess and laughed. "The goblins can make a mess like this faster than your magic can. Besides I don't need power, I just need a clean workspace again."

Her voice washed over them and at that moment Tatiana felt the power that was contained in that voice. No wonder her brother wanted this human.

Suddenly Jareth stepped forward and smirked. "So Sarah, the goblins still wreak their mischief?"

Sarah seemed to finally notice him, although how she missed him before with his awesome blond hair and devastating looks, is a very valid question.

She smirked back. "Jareth, I thought you controlled time but you, are late."

She nodded to the only thing still in place, the clock on the wall. Oddly enough the clock seemed to have thirteen hours instead of twelve.

"Besides the goblins have gotten really good at picking up after themselves and seem to stay pretty clean. Isn't that right Rumpy?"

A fat little barrel of a goblin waddled out from behind the overturned desk. "Hey Kingy, we's always clean. I eats soap to make sure."

He grinned and they saw slivers of soap between his teeth. Jareth kneeled down and Rumpy ran up and hugged his arm.

"The lady Sarah lets me visit at this time if I no be loud ors messy. I been good."

Sarah laughed. "Yes Rumpy you have been good, although I think that might explain where my soap bars have been going. In fact you have been so good today I think you deserve a caramel!"

She produced a caramel out of one of her pockets and gave it to the little goblin. Who promptly put the whole thing in his mouth wrapper and all. Then she surveyed the room.

"Well I guess I can't go after all Jareth, this mess has to be fixed before I leave."

Jareth glanced at Turen and then straightened up, with Rumpy still clinging to his arm, and lobbed a crystal at the mess. In the blink of an eye the mess was all gone and there was a present on the desk with a little note that said: to Sarah.

Sarah smiled and said "Right, sometimes I forget you have power, but you know Jareth, you didn't have to do that. I would have cleaned it up in no time."

With that said she gathered up her purse and things to go out. Tureen glared at Jareth, and Jareth didn't even seem to notice.

Tatiana broke the silence. "So Jareth, how do you know," she quickly looked at the name plate, "Sarah Williams?"

Jareth grinned. Grinned! That's right the cold aloof Goblin King, grinned! Sarah looked up and smirked. Oddly enough her smirk looked a lot like Jareth's smirk.

"Oh, she just wished her little brother away to me and then got him back again." The brother and sister were flabbergasted. This girl was the Champion of the Labyrinth? It could not be!

But Tureen was still upset at Jareth. "I was going to fix the mess! After all I made it."

Jareth glanced back at Tureen, "Yes why did you make that mess?" All four occupants looked of the room looked at Tureen.

If fey squirmed, which of course they were much too dignified to ever do, he would have been. "I was just….showing Sarah my power…."

He trailed off. Sarah's facial expression changed so rapidly that none of them could tell what she was thinking. It stopped on amusement.

"I suppose all fey males must show off their powers when they meet someone new. Perhaps it's a ritual?" She looked at Tatiana "Do fey girls do the same thing?"

Tatiana froze. This was nonsense; didn't this girl know that if a male showed their power they were attempting to court her? Then a thought crossed her mind. Had Jareth done the same when they had first met?

"You have met other fey men, besides Tureen and Jareth?"

"Oh yes, they show up every once in a while. They always show me their powers."

Jareth chuckled, "Do you remember when Adain showed up?"

Sarah nodded, "I don't know why he had to submerge my living room. But I had better say goodbye to Bridget and let her know I'm going."

Sarah opened up a door that Tatiana just noticed, poked her head in and said, "Bridget, I'm taking my lunch break now."

A voice responded "all right dear, has the room been cleaned up?" Jareth stepped over and leaned over Sarah. "I cleaned it myself, Mrs. Sternum."

The lady seemed to come closer for her voice grew louder. "Now Jareth you know I prefer Bridget, I'm not that old. Besides you are much older than me."

This seemed to be an old joke with them because they both began to chuckle. "All right Bridget, how is Jeremy?"

"Oh, fine, fine. He misses you though, calms down whenever you are around. I'm having lasagna tomorrow and he insisted the next time I see you to get you to promise to come over. Of course he wants you too Sarah. Bring Toby of course."

Sarah smiled, "Toby and I would love to come! Are you free Jareth?"

"Well I should be, but of course if someone is wished away…"

Bridget clapped her hands. "Then it's settled! If you can't come, send over Hoggle, and Ludo. I know Sir. Didimus can't leave his post if there is a runner. Now off you two go and have lunch."

They waved and closed the door, Sarah apparently not even noticing the nearness of Jareth though this would have caused butterflies in anyone else, and perhaps caused a few others to swoon.

Through this whole exchange Tureen and Tatiana stood stunned. Jareth acted so different! He seemed really relaxed and comfortable. He even was joking with a mortal! Then as Jareth turned around and set Rumpy back onto the floor, he noticed the two visitors.

"Sarah, this is Tatiana, Tureen's sister."

Sarah smiled and held out her hand for her to shake. "It's so nice to meet you; your brother has told me so much about you. Are you twins?"

Tatiana shook her hand with poorly concealed reluctance and nodded. But Sarah seemed not to notice and continued.

"I thought so, you have such similar features. But I really do have to hurry and eat lunch. Bridget is a wonderful employer who understands my circumstances, but I really want to do my best."

And with that, both she and Jareth swept out of the room and down the hall. As they went the bickered in a friendly tone about how Jareth could give her as much time as she wanted for her lunch.

Tureen and Tatiana stood in silence until the elevators closed on the couple and then she burst out, "Well really brother, you decided to fall for the Champions of the Labyrinth! What were you thinking?"

Tureen shrugged, "I didn't know she was but even if I did, why shouldn't I? I didn't know that the Champion was friends with Jareth. Did you? It's not exactly a well-kept secret that she beat him, and he usually does something horrible to those who do that to him. If the rumors are to be believed."

Tatiana opened her mouth to yell something else at her stupid brother, but just then the door opened and Bridget walked out. "Oh you must be Sarah's visitors."

"What's it to you woman" sneered Tureen.

"No need to sound so superior, you fey all think the same. If someone doesn't have power that is visible to you, you treat them inferior. I do however have power, the power of imagination."

Tatiana delicately snorted. "Isn't that a myth?"

"Perhaps where you come from, but in our world it's the most powerful thing we have. I was able to understand and help Sarah out with her little problem because of my imagination."

"What is Sarah's little problem?" Tatiana asked, hoping it would be something she could use to get rid of her.

"Why all manner of fairy tale creatures and fey show up all the time and she was fired from five jobs because of them. I gave her the job she has now; after all she can't help those things. Besides it's interesting to see what will show up next. Eventually of course she will have to lose her but not for a little while I hope."

"Is Sarah leaving somewhere?" Tureen sounded just a slight bit anxious.

"Well if you haven't noticed the attraction between those two you must be blind! They pretend to be just friends but I think a wedding is on its way soon." And she nodded her head decidedly.

Tatiana shrieked, "You lie woman! Jareth would never lower himself to a human's level!"

"Oh couldn't you tell? Sarah has the same power as Jareth, in fact I believe that's why so many fey are attracted to her. Because her power is as great as his."

Tureen nodded slowly, "yes, she does have great power and she was attracted to him I could tell, I suppose I never stood a chance, not against the Goblin King."

"Why brother I thought you a better fey than that! Giving up already?"

Tatiana was furious. She wanted Jareth for herself and now he was getting stolen by a human girl. There had been a ray of hope while she thought that her brother would try to take the girl for himself but if he was not going to even try then what was she to do?

She would never give up on what she wanted! She disappeared in a flash of light.

Tureen sighed. "I suppose I should go keep an eye on her before she does something stupid." He disappeared in a flash of confetti.

Bridget looked at the mess on the floor and sighed. "I'll give a caramel to the goblin that can pick up the most of this stuff."

* * *

><p>The end yay! Good right! I hope you smiled!<p> 


End file.
